Konnie
by JapaneseJewel
Summary: What happens when Drakken fuses both Kim and Ron's DNA together?
1. A Mission

UGH!

Evil, stupid, cable company! How I hate them so! 

Get this, NO Internet, NO TV, and the worst part, NO FF.NET!

L , I feel so sad!

However, it's times like these I can do the BEST writing possible!

So, I'm typing this story.

The story (obviously) is called "Konnie"

It's a story that has been bothering my mind for the pass 2 months!

So, in a scenario like this, I should type it, shouldn't I?

Besides, I _needed_ to type this!

After all, what if someone else came up with the same idea.

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Konnie"

By Jewelianna Felica Topaz

(partially) Narrated by Wade*

*_All text like this is Wade's voice over_

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

__

In all my 16 years of life, I had never seen anything quite confusing,

Or as miraculous as the birth of Konnie. As strange as the tale I'm

About to tell you sounds, it is the whole true, and nothing from it.

For it, my friends, is a tale that, although seems farfetched, is a tale

Of how one crazy blue-skinned man, united two people, by making them one.

Sound corny? Trust me, it kinda is. 

****

"Ron!" Kim Possible screamed as her sidekick, Ron Stoppable, went

Hurdling towards the giant laser, in which was pointed, directly, at him.  
Ron began to plow though heaps of snow, leaping to where Dr. Drakken and

Shego were. 

Unfortunately, for Ron, during this, red laser-beams were being shot at him. 

Kim, terrified by watching this, snuck up behind Drakken and Shego, who 

were on top of the large metal tower, shooting lasers at him.

Kim deactivated the laser, leaving Drakken and Shego confused for a moment.

"Why, why won't this, SHEGO!" Drakken cried

"Why won't this work work!!!"

Kim snuck up the ladder.

A glimmer caught Shego's eye.

"Oh no, you don't Princess!" Shego's hands went alit, and the two began fighting.

Drakken, seeing his cue, rushed out of the tower, and went into a helicopter nearby.

Kim looked to see Drakken escaping. She turned towards Shego.

Gone.

Apparently, Shego ran out when Kim turned, and joined Drakken in the helicopter.

Kim groaned.

"Ron!" she called down to him, C'mon, let's go home.

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"I can't believe, they got away, AGAIN!"

Kim ranted on, as Ron _tried_ to eat his naco. 

****

"Relax KP, we'll get them next time"

"I hope so, I just want to get them before the do 

something, I don't know, worse than usual."

"Kim, Kim, Kim, do we _usually_ get Drakken and Shego later?"

"Yeah.. Bu.."

"And don't we _usually _always win?"

"Of course Bu…."

"Okay then, there's your answer."

Kim groaned, as finished eating her taco.

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"I'm sick of it Shego!"

****

"Sick of what?" Shego asked in a bored tone, while filing her nails.

"Sick of always losing to Kim Possible!"

"Um, yeah. Dr. D, this may sound kind of funny but…"

"but what?"

"WE-ALWAYS-GET-AWAY!" Shego said, slowly in front of Drakken's face.

"I know Shego, and that's what always bothers me, we always run, we never, destroy Kim Possible, or her buffoon boyfriend. And we don't do anything!"

"Well." She replied 

"If you, would let me handle all of the business, we wouldn't have this 

corruption, now would we." 

"Yes Shego."

"Yeah, because, guess what, _my _smarts, and _my _fighting skills, are not found in _your_ DNA!"

Drakken's eyes widen; as if what she had just said was the key.

"and furthermore, I think, that if for once you let me…….."

"Shego!" Drakken gasped, interrupting her.

"what!" Shego said, very pissed now.

"follow me."

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"Um, Dr. D?" Shego asked, as she followed Drakken down a flight of stairs.

"where are we."

"We, Shego." Dr. Drakken explained, "Are where dreams are made."

Drakken flipped on the lights, making Shego gasp.

Inside this basement-like room, was a silver and blue metal machine.

For some reason, it looked like the one, once owned by DNAmy.

"Drakken? How the hell did you get this?"

"well, it was in that DNAmy bitch's lab, and when she broke my heart….."

Drakken sniffed back a few tears, "I felt I should take it, in an attempt for revenge."

"Does it still work?" Shego asked

"Not entirely, all it needs are, well a few spark plugs." He turned to Shego, hoping

she would get the message.

"Be back soon." And with that, Shego was gone.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

**__**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator. 

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, Drakken and Shego are at it _again!" _

"See Ron?" Kim asked, looking across the table at him "what did I tell you?"

"what did they do?" Kim asked, turning back to the Kimmunicator.

"Seems like Shego broke in a power plant, used for providing 

electricity to major league companies, and more importantly, heavy robotic and DNA 

engineering equipment."

"Sounds Bad."

"Right, I'm working on pin-pointing Drakken's location right now."

"please and thank you."

"no problem, and I've called in a favor for you too."

"You rock, Wade!"

Kim flipped off the Kimmunicator, and turned to Ron

"Let's go, Naco King!"

And with that they were off.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"I've got the plugs, Dr. D."

"Wonderful, now plug them in, while I tell you my plan!"

"Oh-Kay.." Shego said.

"First, I will have you distract Kim Possible, while I grab the boy."

"Kay."

"Next, you will sneak up on Kim Possible, grab her, and hook her in the machine!"

"Kay, with you so far."

"Next, I will fuse together, both Kim Possible, and The Buffoon's DNA together!"

"Question; WHY?"

"Well, Kim Possible's buffoon of a boyfriend, is so stupid and clumsy.

If we mix her DNA with his, the creation will be easy to defeat and kill, thus in

The process of killing this lesser target, we will have destroyed both Kim Possible, and….."

Drakken stopped, trying to remember Ron's name.

"Uh, uh, what was his name?"

Shego rolled her eyes.

"Who cares, let's just…….."

"Just what?"

Drakken and Shego turned around to see….

"KIM POSSIBLE! Well, you've finally joined us!"

"Well, I'm not gonna stay for long."

Shego began to do her part of the plan, while Ron tiptoed his merry way out.

"were do you think your going?" a voice said from behind him.

Ron turned around.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Well Kimmie, looks like your fighting is really inproving." Shego said while

she and Kim continued attacking each other.

"Glad you think so." Kim said in a very sarcastic tone.

"KIM!!"

Kim turned around to see Ron, hooked up against the DNA fusing machine.

"Ron!"

In those 3 precious seconds, Shego had grabbed Kim by the waist, and done hooked

Her up into the machine. 

"Finally, Kim Possible, you will be defeated, by having your DNA mixed with you buffoon sidekick boyfriend!" Drakken yelled.

"My name is Ron Sta……" Ron paused and turned red.

Kim blushed at the sound of the word, "Boyfriend"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Drakken laughed

^*I'm sowwy, I just HAD to do that!

"**SHEGO!" Drakken yelled, "FLIP THE SWITCH!"**

Kim and Ron looked at each other, for what appeared to be, the last time.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

WOO! YAY!

I'm FINALLY done with the first chapter! Anyways, our cable has been back on, for

Like, 2 hours now, so I'm gonna go upload this I'll see Y'all soon!

(*BTW: Please read "Hopelessly Devoted" too! I'm writing this story, to loosen 

off the effects of "Writers Block" on it as well!)

Luv ya bunches!

****

*Jewelie* 

****

(out)


	2. There Was No Boy

**HI!!!**

Confused yet? Yeah.

I've decided to complete this fic, as my "main fic" 2

Work on. I'll keep working on "Hopelessly Devoted" but, since reviews

Are LACK on it, I think I'll be busy working on this one more.

Any who let me give you a quick reference on what's going on so far

(If you didn't feel like reading the whole thing)

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

**__**

(FLASHBACK)

"KIM!!"

Kim turned around to see Ron, hooked up against the DNA fusing machine.

"Ron!"

In those 3 precious seconds, Shego had grabbed Kim by the waist, and done hooked

Her up into the machine. 

"Finally, Kim Possible, you will be defeated, by having your DNA mixed with you buffoon sidekick boyfriend!" Drakken yelled.

"My name is Ron Sta……" Ron paused and turned red.

Kim blushed at the sound of the word, "Boyfriend"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Drakken laughed

"**SHEGO!" Drakken yelled, "FLIP THE SWITCH!"**

Kim and Ron looked at each other, for what appeared to be, the last time.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

There, confused now, so once again, here's

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Konnie"

(Partially) narrated by Wade

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

__

I remember finding them, lying nude on the floor.

But, they weren't two people, they were one.

One person.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"KIM! RON!" Wade yelled as he called out for his friends.

The 10-year-old had called the authorites, after Kim had not answered when

He tried to get in contact with her and Ron. Walking in the large metal facility, with 

Men in gray uniforms behind him. Investigators, FBI, GJ, The National Guard.

Every one was looking for Kim Possible.

"MEN!" Lt. Allan Brown called. "I THINK I'VE FOUND SOMETHING!"

Wade and the rest of the men ran with flashlights in their hands, to

The spot where the Lt. was. 

"Is it Kim?" Wade asked, his voice trembling

"No, it's not Kim Possible, or for any reason, any member of Team Possible."

The Lt. responded

"Then who….."

Wade was cut off by the view of a very beautiful young woman.

Her hair was as blond as sunlight, a few freckles graced her face.

She resembled Kim's body structure, although her body seemed more curvy.

And her hair was longer, more spiky, a different color.

"Who is she, Wade, do you know her?"

Wade shook his head, confused by what he saw.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

__

Drakken and Shego had taken everything, and cleared out of the establishment.

Their personal items, and villainous plans were nowhere to be found.

We think that Drakken and Shego, might have thought that Kim and Ron

were dead because of the transfusion of the DNA.

Might have thought they were dead before they hit the ground.

They were wrong though. Quite wrong indeed.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Where are they?" Dr. Possible asked, as he rushed down the hallway.

Along side him was his wife, their 2 sons, and the Stoppable family.

"Now sir, she's in the ER, we'll have her out soon."

"what about our son?" Mrs. Stoppable asked "where is he?"

"son?" The nurse asked, very confused.

"Yes, Ron, my son!" Mrs. Stoppable cried

"There was no boy."

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"Thank you Possible and Stoppable families, please come in"

Both families sat in front of Dr.Wallis L. Durgburg's desk.

"Now, I know you all might be confused by this unfortunate act of Dr. Drakken

and his female accomplice, but I assure you, your children are alright."

"God dammit Doctor!" Mr. Stoppable yelled as he banged on the desk.

"I want to know where my son is, right now!"

"Gorge!" Mrs. Stoppable cried. "Please clam down!"

"Im sorry, Dumpling," He said as he sat down. "I don't know what cam over me!"

"It's alright" Dr. Wallis assured him. "I know if I didn't know where one of my girls were, I would panic and yell as well!" 

He held up a photo off his desk of 3 small girls. All in white dresses, all with yellow hair put up in pony-tailed bows.

"Now, what I am going to tell you next may surprise you all."

They all sat in silence, waiting for an answer.

"Your daughter and son's DNA was combined in some type of machine. We have evidence that the girl, found at the facility where Dr. Drakken and his female accomplice, is both your daughter and son."

Both families sat in silence, unable to move.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

I'm sorry this was such a short chapter, but a lot of unanswered questions, are answered in the next chapter. After all, a lot of you were complaining that I write so little! ^.*

Seeya Sooniez!,

*Jewelie*

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'


	3. Awaken

****

What is wrong with me? What is this strange urge telling me

"Update soon" or "What's gonna happen, TYPE!!!"

Oh, yeah, it's y'all.

Thanks sooooo much!

Reviews are the thing keeping me going! 

And I'm not gonna stop till' the fic is done!!

Besides, it make me feel happy to hear what everybody has to say about my work.

Hey, even this Southern Belle needs to feel "above all" every once in a while.

But, I know it's not me _your_ concerned about.

It's the fic, I know. So, since I love you all, here ya go!

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Konnie"

By Jewelianna Felicia Topaz

(Partially) Narrorated by _Wade_

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

__

They wouldn't let them see her, not now. They said, it wasn't time.

They were still running tests on her, trying to determine how 

To make her both Kim and Ron again.

The only ones aloud toVisit her, were the 

doctors, and scientists, and well,

Me.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"Why?" Wade asked Dr. Wallis, as he sat down in his seat.

"Why what, Wade?"

"Why am I the one aloud to see them… er… her…… whatever, you know what I mean!"

__

"Well, the children's parents aren't ready to see her yet. We're hoping that they'll get to see her when she wakes up. Beside, we were hoping you would help us."

"Help, _you?"_

"Yes, Wade, I've seen your file, you're a pretty amazing kid. Only 11 years old, and working in the scientific field from your home computer. And yet, you have friends, make stuff, act how an 11-year-old should."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

Wade and the Doctor turned to the girl, lying on the bed, eyes closed, 

blond hair in tangles, wearing a simple patient gown. 

"You oughta name her."

"What?" 

"You oughta name her." Dr. Wallis repeated

"Why?"

"Well, see, she both of your friends, when she wakes up, what are you gonna call her.

You can't call her Kim when she's Ron, can't call her Ron when she's Kim"

Wade knew he had a point.

"You haft to give her a name."

"I don't know what to call her."

"Well, you'll think of something"

Dr. Wallis stood up.

"C'mon, while your thinkin', I'll show you to the genetics lab, and explain 

how this here girl was made, and how to interact with her when she wakes up."

Wade followed him out the door.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*

"I don't want to treat her like a science project." Dr. Wallis said, while Wade amused himself, looking into glasses, here in there.

"Yeah." Wade said.

"Let me explain her to you."

"Okay, please do. This has even baffled me!"

"Well, you know that Dr. Drakken had stolen DNAmy's DNA fuser, correct?"

"Correct. Kim and Ron heard about it months earlier, but they didn't do a full case on it. 

I had forgot about it myself, until I checked for the old case files this afternoon."

"Well, Dr. Drakken had used that to mix Kim and Ron's DNA. But what confuses us is this. Well, you see, when DNA fused DNA together, it was always fused with an animal subject. It's memory data, still stored inside the fused creation, but not forever lost."

"Kind of like how Ron tried to bond with the inner Rufus when battling DNAmy."

"Exactly! But you see, Kim and Ron were _both_ human. 

We believe that each one of them, have made up a part of her brain!"

Wade looked at him oddly.

"Here." The doctor said, pulling down a chart. "Let me show you."

Wade sat down in a chair and listened. He felt like a little kid in class.

"Now, you know that there are 2 sides of the brain, correct?"

"Correct."

"Now, you know both Kim and Ron had 2 parts of each brain. When their DNA was fused

Together, each part joined with the other."

"So, basically, the girl's brain is both of theirs combined?"

"Exactly!" Dr. Wallis said. 

"When she wakes up, she will have all of Kim and Ron's memories. She may also talk, walk, act, like Kim and Ron. You'll notice when your talking to her, something's she might said would be things Kim would say. Other times, it might be like what Ron would say."

"That sounds cool."

"It truly is. Now, lets get back. I want someone to be with her when she wakes up!"

Wade followed Dr. Willis out the door. 

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"So Wade, have you thought of a name yet?"

__

I tried to come up with one, but they didn't sound right.

****

"How about Ronnie?" Wade asked.

"It could work, but remember, you have to add Kim as well."

'What am I supposted to do?' Wade thought.

'Add a 'K' to 'onnie'?'

Even though he had thought about it sarcastically, he suddenly realized, it was perfect.

"Konnie? How does Konnie sound?" Wade asked the doctor.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" Dr. Willis exclaimed. "It's the perfect name. From now on, we shall refer to her as 'Konnie'"

Wade smiled, hoping that she would like it.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

__

I honestly don't know how long I sat there, an hour, or two. 

I was kinda hoping some miracle would happen, and she'd wake up.

But after sitting there, I fell asleep, and woke up to the voice of my mom.

****

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Wade?" Wade's mother stuck her head inside of the door.

"Huh, wha…. Hoo?"  


"Baby, we gonna head on out home, she's no gonna wake up today."

"Okay mom." 

Wade, with a little effort, pulled himself out of the hardwood, hospital chair.

He paused for a moment.

__

I don't know why I stopped, I just did.

****

"Hurry up Wade, we hafta go."

"Hold on, I'll meet you at the car."

Wade's mother rolled her eyes, and went ahead with out him.

Wade walked over to Konnie.

'She looks a lot like them.' He thought to himself.

He went back to the door, about to turn the doorknob, when he froze.

Turning back around, he swore he saw her eyelids fludder.

Walking up closer, Wade thought he was seeing things, and looked back at the doorknob.

"Wha…. Wade?"

Wade turned his head back, and saw something that right then, seemed impossible.

Two big, bright, beautiful, green eyes staring back at him.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

So, how did this chapter turn out, did it turn out the way you wanted it to?

Below, are my answers to some of you question, and comments, you can

read them if you want! 

Buh, buh, byez,

Jewelie

(Out, if you wanna!)

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' *~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' 

CHAPTER ONE 

KP4me: **_Nah, I wasn't going to kill them at all. That was the last thing on my mind! ^-^_**

fanjimmy: **_I'm glad ^.*_**

sailingking and roaming gnome:**_ Danny, they have a female part! Lol! And no SPs._**

And , Bob, I know someone else who cares! ME! Lol! ^-*

LogtarPantsonfire: **_I really wanted to experiment with different types of text, just because I wanted to do something totally out of the ordinary (like myself for instance!). _**

Im glad you liked the lines, I was just playing around, and thought it looked nice!

And long laughter, is ALWAYS fun!

OsuwariTetsusaiga: **_I'm sorry if this confuses you! I hope this chapter will give you some good info, and make you understand the story better!_**

tlegg11: **_Don't worry, I will!_**

CHAPTER TWO

LogtarPantsonfire: **_Ya, she does. BTW thanks for the Fav. Author!_**

phoneix451: **_Ya, I kinda wanted to make them really stand out, and make them into what _**

most parents would be if this happened to their kid. Which probably never would, but! 

Also, I'm happy you feel like your on a commercial break, I kinda wanted to get that feel when each chapter is done!

Captein Amelia: **_I'm soooo happy you like the fic!!! And thanks for the Fav. Author! _**

OsuwariTetsusaiga:**_ Still confused? *Sigh*_**

Ranko Ketchum: **_I have decided on that. But I can't tell, or I'll done spoiled the ending!_**

cyscoe: **_I'm glad you like how it's flowing! Thanks for the Fav. Author too!!!_**

fanjimmy: **_I promise I will!_**

KP4me: **_I'll do my best! *Salutes* _**

Darkren186: **_Lol! Ya, I guess Konnie is a quite a looker! Oh yeah, and one unified mind. _**

KPKrazy400: **_Thanks so much! BTW, you are such a good author!!!_**

optimistic girl94: **_I promise I will!!!_**

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

Boy, answering questions is HARD!!! Whew, I'm poofed!!!!

****

I think I'll go take a nap!!!

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

(Out)


	4. Spoken Words

****

Gee, that was a loooooooooong nap!

Lol! I'm sorry it took me so long to write this!

I've been so busy with school and everything!

Also, I'm busy making a website for myself, ya know, to keep track of stuff,

And write down my ideas and feelings!

Well, here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy it!

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

_I was in shock! I mean, she woke up when I was there!_

I called for the doctors and nurses to come in.

So happy she was awake.

So happy.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"Konnie?" Wade asked, while a nurse checked her vitals. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She said in a heavenly tune, "I'm alright."

"Well, your healthy miss." The nurse spoke "I'll leave you and your friend alone."

"Thank you." Konnie replied.

The nurse closed the door.

"Wade, is that really you?"

"Yeah."

"Your not a hologram or anything, are you?" She asked, touching his arm.

"No, it's really me."

"Boo-yah!" She yelled, "Finally, Wade in the flesh!"

Wade sighed, 'So Ron.'

"I feel weird!" Konnie said, 

"Ya know, the kinda feeling when 2 people become fused into one person!"

Wade laughed at this.

"Wade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

Konnie laughed.

"No reason, your blushing."

Wade put his hands to his face. 

"I am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so, times infinity!" 

"Errrr, I am not!"

"Don't hide it!" Konnie said, moving his hands away from his face. "It's cute."

Wade turned even redder by this response. 

"Honey!" a voice came from the door.

"Mom!" Konnie cried, while an excited Mrs. Possible threw her arms around her.

Konnie looked at Mrs. Stoppable, standing near the door.

"But, she's my……. But, who is……. My……yeah."

"Possible-Stoppable families!" Dr. Wallis cried. "OUT!"

Both families lowered their heads sullenly, and walked out.

"Wade, please sit here with Konnie, until I get this all straighten out."

Dr. Wallis followed the parents, and shut the door.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"I'm sorry Doctor." Mrs. Possible said. "I just, I haven't seen my Kimmie-Cub in days, and I miss her dearly." She bowed her head in shame.

"It's quite alright." Dr. Wallis said. 

"It's just, when seeing you both, it makes Konnie confused."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Stoppable asked. "Who is 'Konnie'."

"Konnie is the name Wade picked out for the girl in there." Dr. Wallis said.

"See, both Kim and Ron learned from an early age that you are their parents.

Now that Konnie as part of Ron's brain, and part of Kim's, Konnie sees you 4 as her parents."

"And she knows that only 2 people can have a child." Mrs. Possible said,

"Both Kim and Ron learned that as an early age as well."

"Correct Mrs. Possible" Dr Wallis said, adjusting his glasses.

"I understand." Dr. Possible said. 

"But, may I ask, who should be dubbed with such a title?" 

"This." Dr. Wallis said, "Is something I must explain you."

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

"They've been out there for a really long time." Konnie spoke.

"Yeah, they have."

Dr. Wallis walked though the door.

"Konnie?" Dr. Wallis said. "I need to explain something to you."

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"**So?" Konnie asked, after hearing all the information that was provided by Dr. Wallis.**

"Kim and Ron are my parents?"

"Yes, by DNA, they are technically your mother and father."

"Wow." Konnie said. "I can't really see Ron and Kim……"

"Okay!" Dr. Wallis, interrupting quickly.

"What am I going to do about school? I _haft_ to have an education!" 

"Konnie, we are going to enroll you in Middleton High, as Konnie Miller, Ron's cousin."

"Okay." Konnie said, "But what about missions!" She asked, eyes growing wide.

Dr. Willis paused. "Well, we don't exactly know how your fighting is. It could be like Kim's, and we would let you go. Or it could be like Ron's, and, well, we'll see what we can do."

"Hey!" Konnie cried. "Ron IS a good fighter!"

"Okay, okay! Now one more thing."

"Which is?"

"Where your going to stay. We've made arrangements in the

Science Facility, down town."

*Gee I love that word. 'Facility', it just has a nice ring to it! ^.^* 

"Okay cool!"

"So, once you will be realized in 2 days, we'll have someone drive you there, alright?"

"Okay."

"So, I'll see you 2 later." Dr. Wallis exclaimed.

"Bye Dr. Wallis." Wade said.

As the doctor was leaving, Wade's mother came in. 

"Wade, baby, it's time to go, visiting hours end in 2 minutes."

"'Kay mom"

Dr. Wallis followed Wade's mother out.

"You wanna hear something cool?" Wade asked Konnie a few seconds later.

"Yeah, sure."

"I work at that Science Facility."

"Wow!" Konnie exclaimed. "That is so cool!"

Wade began blushing again.

*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

Okay Y'all. Cute huh?

I'm sorry if the parents seem a bit OCC. I just didn't know how to explain all the answers to everyone, if they weren't asked in the story. Capeesh?

Good, so I'll see ya later, right?

Love from above,

****

*Jewelie*

****


	5. Within The Wind

****

OMG! IAM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY!

It must have been forever! Okay, get this, first I had a little resting period, just to relax a few weeks, and then BAM!

Our computer got infected with a virus.

It got rid of most of my files, It deleted my second chapter for "Hopelessly Devoted" and it deleted my FLCL fanfic, which, I finally had finished.

I'm sorry everyone, I really am sorry about how long this has taken me,

It might be awhile until I update after this. I really want to hurry up and get "Hopelessly Devoted" over with, and start on the FLCL page. But I promise it won't take as long.

Thank u for understanding,

Jewelie

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

"Konnie"

By Jewelianna Felica Topaz

(partially) Narrated by Wade

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

Konnie walked though the hallway desperately, thinking she might had made a

wrong turn, she turned around, looking.

"Excuse me miss."

Konnie turned around to see a tall, thin woman, with black bob cut hair and glasses, dressed in a white scientist coat. 

"Do you need any help?"

"Yes." Konnie said in her beautiful heavenly voice. "I'm looking for Wade's desk"

"Oh." The woman replied, "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

Konnie nodded and followed the woman down the white empty hallway.

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

Wade sat at his desk, thinking about how he would talk to her.

__

**Dr. Wallis had me in classes, he taught me how I should talk with her, things 

I shouldn't bring up, stuff like that. He explained to me that Konnie, even though having both Kim and Ron's memories and actions, there was one part that stored "Konnie's" Memories.

Stored "Konnie's" ideas and emotions.

****

'Maybe.' Wade thought, 'there's hope for "us" after all.'

Wade sighed and looked down at his desk.

'Maybe'

"Wade?"

Wade looked up to see Dr. Hoffman, standing next to a short, curvy, green

eyed, blond, clad in Smarty Mart clothes. 

"Oh, thank you Doctor."

Dr. Hoffman nodded, and walked away.

Silence stood in between both Wade and Konnie.

Konnie pulled some of her hair that fell out of one of her ponytails, behind her ear.

"Hi Wade"

"Hey Konnie, how's the room"

"Good, went to Smarty Mart today, found some bedding for it"

"Cool, what kind?"

Konnie turned red. 

"You'll laugh."

"No I won't"

"Yeah you will."

"C'mon, tell me."

Konnie turned, so Wade couldn't see her face.

"Pink bedding."

Wade tried to keep a straight face.

"See! I told you, I told you, you would laugh!"

Wade shook his head.

"No!" Wade said in between giggles "I'm laughing cause, you though I would laugh at something, that I wouldn't laugh at you about!"

Konnie looked puzzled for a moment, but then started laughing as well.

"Wade?" Konnie asked, after the laughing was done.

"Yeah?"

"Are we still on for Ice Cream today?"

"Sure, sure." Wade said as he put his papers in his bag.

"Just let me get all this stuff, and we can go."

"Okay, sounds cool."

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

Wade and Konnie walked down the sidewalk, each licking on a ice cream.

Wade looked at Konnie, and couldn't help but notice how sweet and supple her breasts were, each one perking though her soft pink cotton shirt, that ended just below them.

'STOP IT!' Wade thought to himself, 'You shouldn't have thought like that!!'

Then, Wade looked down, and noticed how curvy and seductive her hips were.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT WADE!!!'

Poor Wade, the dirty preteen part of his mind wouldn't leave him alone.

"Wade?" Konnie asked, breaking Wade out of all fighting within is mind.

"Yeah."

"Wha…."

"Yes?" 

"What happened to Rufus?" Konnie asked tearfully.

Wade stopped in his tracks. 

This was one of the things he tried to avoid talking to her about.

"Have they found him?"

**They had found Rufus. 

Dr. Wallis had explained to Wade, during the time that Konnie was still in the hospital,

That, because Rufus had been in Ron's pocket, had caused a few problems to Rufus himself.

"He had his DNA mixed with his own DNA." The doctor had explained.

"This messed up his DNA strained, we think we can fix it, but we aren't sure."

He then turned to Wade.

"Till then, try to lay off of the subject of Rufus."***

"They… they haven't found him yet."

"Oh."

__

It hurt me to lie to her like that, It really did. But, I felt I shouldn't tell her all that.

I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she had already was. However, I figured that,

If I tell her that they hadn't found him yet, that would be 10 times better than to

tell her that.

Wade and Konnie walked sullenly down the sidewalk.

"Konnie, look!" 

Konnie looked up, and her whole face lit up.

In front of Konnie and Wade's eyes, was a huge blow up rainbow side.

"Cool!" Konnie grabbed Wade's hand. 

"C'mon, let's go!"

Konnie pulled Wade to the line.

"Konnie, ahh! Stop!"

Konnie's laughter blew within the wind.

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

Wade looked over to Konnie, who seemed to grow more nervous as

they got closer and closer to the slide.

"Konnie?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay."

"Yes." She meeped up a bit, a scared, yet cute sound. 

"Are you scared?" Wade asked, loving how she could be so much like a child sometimes.

"A…a little."

"Don't worry." Wade said, taking her hand.

"I'll hold you hand." 

Konnie blushed a deep, dark shade of crimson. 

"4 dollas please." The man at the slide said, to the 2 people in front of Wade and Konnie.

The people went up, and Wade and Konnie began to take off their shoes.

"Hey Tubby," The man said, Wade looked up.

"Yeah yous, listen kid, I dunno howta say this nicely, but, yas too fat to go on the slide."

The people behind Wade snickered a bit.

Wade felt so embarrased.

'I might as well go on top of the slide, and jump off the side.' Wade thought sadly.

Suddenly, a curvy young blond girl, in tiny white shorts and a tiny pink shirt with spiky blond pigtails, was face to face with the Slide Guy.

"Hey, hunny, take it easy, baby, didn't mean to get ya boyfriend all flustered up now."

He begun to slide his ugly, hairy arms around Konnie's tiny waist, his hands, sliding off each curve of her hips.

"You god damn son of a bitch!" Konnie yelled, as she pounded her fist into the man's head.

She kicked the man furiously in the stomach, and with one swerve **of her leg, she kicked him in the groin.**

"C'mon Wade." Konnie said. "Let's go somewhere decent, far away to lowlifes like him."

Konnie bend over, and spat in the man's face.

As Wade and Konnie walked away from the line of people, kicking and spitting on the guy while saying things like, "Prevert" of "Lowlife" at him, Wade thought of something.

"Okay, she has Kim's fighting, when does she start saving the world?"

'*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*' `*~ ~*` '*~ ~*'

****

WHOO! YAY!

Oh it feels so GOOD to get back writing! I hope y'all like this chapter! 

So far, it's my favorite.

Lol, yes, it seems like out Wade is staring to think about Konnie in such a way,

If ya know what I mean, *Wink* ;D.

That was the FUNNEST thing to write! Lol!

Hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I did!

Love u Bunches,

*Jewelie*

(out)


	6. On The Bed

(Boiing)

It's been two months……

I think everything is so weird, so parallel, I forgot y'all…..

I forgot everything, and to what price?

Are you mad?

Are you happy I'm back?

Or, do you just want to just read the fic??

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

_Konnie was one of those girls who didn't care what you looked like, just_

Who you were on the inside. I like that, I like………No, **loved** everything about Konnie.

Still, I was left to wonder, did she love me too?

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

The telephone rang in Wade's bedroom, that Sunday night. Wade, laying on his bed,

reading a comic book, pick up the phone beside his head.

"Yup?"

"Wade?"

Wade went upright.

"Oh hey Konnie, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just reading my 'History'."

"Cool." Wade said as he threw the comic book at his shelf (And Missed).

"Did you know that my 'mom' Linda Pauper, dated Ron's dad, Gorge Stoppable.

However, she settled on my 'dad', Issak Miller." Konnie laughed

"No, it sounds stupid."

"Trust me it is!"

There was a long pause, which was broken by Konnie's heaven-sent voice.

"Why aren't you in MIA Messenger?

"I'm on computer restriction."

"What did you do?"

Wade turned over on his stomach.

"I didn't do anything, my mom says," Wade sat up, and did a (very bad)

mockery of his mother.

"Listen hear Wade, sitting your butt in front the computer ain't helpin' you!"

Konnie burst into giggles on the phone.

"And I know boy, you did not just smart off to me, I'm tryin' to help you! No computer, until I think you should! Do you understand?"

Konnie snorted into the phone.

"Oh Wade, your so funny!"

"Oh, Konnie guess what."

Konnie managed to stop giggling.

"What?"

"My mom put me on Watching Weights, man, I knew I never should of told her

about that slide dude!"

"Well Wade, if it makes you feel any better, _I _have to go to Middleton tomorrow!

Do you think anyone would believe I'm Ron's cousin?"

Wade thought for a moment.

"Well I don't know Konnie, but hey, they won't believe you Ron's daughter!"

"Funny, funny, funny, rub in the fact that I'm the same age as my parents!"

Wade starting laughing.

"That's impossible, seeming the fact that if that was possible, your mother would have been

2 months old when she gave birth to you!"

"Grrrr! Wade!"

"WADE!" A voice called from downstairs, "SUPPER!"

"Listen Konnie, I've got to go."

"Okay.." Konnie said in a disappointed tone, "Bye."

"C-ya Konnie."

"Oh, Wade?"

"Yeah."

"Remember this, anything's possible, for a Possible!"

Wade laughed.

"Alright, see you Miss Possible!"

Laughter came from the receiver, as Wade hung up the phone. A few seconds later, he wished

He could have listened to that laughter longer.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Her hair in smaller ponytails on her head, while the rest of her hair,

dangled down the back. Pink shirt, White skirt, and pink shoes was her clothing of choice.

Konnie has a thing for pink ;)

She walked nervously down the hallway, until she came to locker 389.

She looked at the paper the lady in the front office had given her, and began to twist

the knob, until a 'click' was heard. She popped the locker open, stuffed in her book bag,

and headed toward her class room.

She opened the door to the classroom, where about 15 heads, all gazed in her direction.

"Oh!" The teacher said, as she looked up at Konnie.

She motioned her hand for Konnie to stand next to her.

"Class." She stated, "This is Konnie Miller, she is your classmate, Ronald Stoppable's cousin."

She paused for a moment, then continued.

"As you know, Mr. Stoppable is with his best friend, Kim Possible, on a mission in France, and will be back sometime before school is out. Until then, his cousin is here temporally, as a exchange student from Lowerton High. Please make her feel very welcome."

"Sup, hey, chick?"

Konnie turned around.

"Yeah you. Aren't you that girl who beat the shit out of that dude at the park."

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to know if…"

"Mr. Turner!"

The kid looked up.

"Yeah Mrs. Taughtable?

"Front office, Now!"

"Okay…"

Konnie watched the kid get up, wink at her, and walk away.

'Okay…. He's stupid, back to work!'

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Konnie walked into the girl's bathroom.

'Whoa!' she thought, 'it's sooooo nicer than the shitty boy's bathroom!'

She walked into a stall, and heard a group of girls, talking.

"That Konnie Miller girl looks way to pretty to be Stoppable's cousin." A cold, preppy, voice spoke.

"I don't know." A much kinder voice said, "Ron _is _kind of cute."

"Tara you think that, _loser _is cute?"

"Vicki, Ron's a sweetie. Of course I he's cute."

"Well, it's obvious he's taken." The cold preppy voice spoke again.

"What do you mean, Bonnie?" Vicki asked.

"Hello! France. Ron. Kim. No. Parents. S.E.X!" Bonnie said, while drawing at air with her fingers.

"Ohh!"

"I think Kim and Ron make a cute couple." Tara thought aloud.

"Yeah, cute enough to fuck each other, while no one is looking. Do you really think they go on _that _many missions? I don't think so!"

The voices echoed out of the bathroom, as Konnie came out of the stall, and stood in front of the mirror.

'Great' She thought, 'My cheeks are red!'

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

'School is over!' Konnie thought as she walked out of Middleton High. 'Thank God!'

"Hey Konnie!" a voice said as she walked by.

"Oh hi." Konnie said as she looked at Bonnie, Tara, and Vicki who were standing next to her.

"You wanna come to my house tomorrow?" Tara asked, as she handed Konnie a pink piece of paper.

"Sure, okay."

"Okay great!" Tara and the others walked off.

'A party? Cool!' Konnie smiled, as she walked home.

She stopped at The Institute of National Congenial Studies, and walked in.

Konnie walked though the long, white hallway.

'Home Sweet Home.' She thought.

She walked to Section A, and turned right to a wall, that looked like the front of a house.

Konnie took a key from her pocket, and unlocked the door.

Inside was a living room, it had a couch, TV, Chair, and was linked to a marble covered kitchen.

Konnie went to a door with a pink sign that said "Konnie's Room"

Inside, the walls were Red, and one with a window was pink. The dresser was pink, the bed sheets were pink, the pillows on the bed were red.

Konnie changed into her night clothes, and was about to walk out when she noticed something.

There, small a small Pink and Red PDA like thing sat.

On it's little monitor, in pink, were the initals, KM.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Whoo! I'm ALIVE yay!

Ugh, talk about issues, I've been having a lot recently, and I got a new computer! :D

MIA Messenger, is AIM backwards, Watching Weights is a Weight Watchers clone.

So yeah!

I'm soo happy I'm back, and this chap. was VERY long!

Be happy for me, you'll be seeing updates a lot more now!

1..2..3..

(out)


	7. Leave That To Me

**My God, so many errors.**

**Why is it that no one minded telling me? I've made so many errors it disgusts me! Eek!  
Plus, it's taken me what... 4-6 months to update? You've gotta be kidding me!**

**Okay, just to clear things up,in this piece of fiction, Wade is really going on his 13th birthday. In 2 different chapters I said he was 10 or 11. Dr. Wallis Durgburg is Wallis, not Willis. He will be referred to as Dr. Durgburg from now on, hence it's his last name.**

**I don't honestly know if I'll go back and fix all those errors. Then again, I do want a perfect story.**

**Story is still partially narrated by Wade, and will be to the end, just to let you know!**

"What am I going to wear, Wade?" Konnie looked at the new Konniunicator where a young boy looked back at her.

"Beats me, Konnie"

"Well, this is going to be a nice party, and I want to find the best outfit ever!"

"Who exactly is throwing this party?"

"It's at Tara's house. So, Tara?"

"I'm not very sure about this, Konnie. Judging by my studies of teenaged parties, I think they're all a very bad idea."

"Oh really? And just might where I find these studies?"

"On the Science Facility's computers. It's the file labeled 'Parteen'"

"Okay, fine. I'll look at it when I feel like it."

"Which will be?"

"Probably never."

"I should have expected that."

Konnie set the Konniunicator on her desk straight up and then pulled all the pink, white, and red garments out of her closet, looking closely at each one.

"Have you noticed that I only wear, like, 3 colors?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's cool!"

"Whatever you say."

"What are you looking at?"

"What?"  
"You keep staring at me."

"I am?"

'Smooth Wade' he thought.

"Yeah, you are. Why?"

Wade stammered a bit and looked away from the camera in which showed his image to Konnie.

"Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Wade offered, trying to force off this added attention.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What is this, "Homework" in which you speak of?"

"Konnie, don't tell me you're blowing off you're homework."

"Not blowing it off, Wade. Just… focusing on other things."

"You'll fail classes."

"Whatever, I'm already making a C."

"Konnie, you just started classes this morning!"

Konnie froze still.

"Unless, that's not _your_ grade…"

Konnie turned bright red.

"That's not"

"Oh really?" Wade was getting VERY curious. How did Konnie's mind work?

"It isn't my grade actually… that's… Ron's grade."

"What?"

"Yeah. Kim's making a A in like, all her classes. But I'm not much of a fan of sitting around doing…"

"Konnie, wait a sec. You know everything about Kim and Ron."

"Yes."

"How much."

Konnie blushed.

"A lot…"

"How much is a lot?"

"Wade, I shouldn't be…"

"Konnie."

The blond figure sat on her bed.  
"Wade, I can't discuss people's intimate thoughts! It's sick and wrong!"

"Please?"

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, I practically know everything about Kim and Ron, what else could I not?"

__

About two minutes later, I had to say goodbye to Konnie. Nothing she had told me was something I should have known, nor had I already known.

"Is the girl alive?"

"Apparently so, Dr. D."

Drakken and his sidekick, Shego were sitting down in Drakken's newest lair, discussing "The Girl."

"Damn it! I was sure the mixing of DNA would kill both of them."

"Yeah well, it did a good job."

"Shego, this is not the time for your sarcasm!"

The "Doctor" paced the floor, trying to think of what to do.

"How can it be that all my plans FAIL!"

"Aw, relax, Chipper, you'll get 'em one day."

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SARCASM?"

"Oh, yeah, you scare me…"

"Grrr. Relax, Drakken, think of happy thoughts. Think good thoughts, you'll win one day."

"Hey, Dr. D? Wasn't your original idea to 'destroy the weaker target'"

"Hmmm. Well, now that you mention it, I do remember saying something like that."

"Well then, follow through you're original plan."

"Oh, but Shego! The automatic demise due to fusion is much easier. Can't I just pretend this never happened?"

"Ank! Wrong! Can't do that."

"So, how on earth am I going to get the girl in a position to fight?"

"Dr. D, you leave that to me."

Konnie's head was exploding like mad. She could literally hear Kim and Ron screaming in her head. And it hurt. She knew she wasn't crazy, but they were mad.

"Wade will forget everything I said…" She thought, trying to calm the voices.

"I can't believe you told him about Ron seeing me naked!" Kim's voice yelled

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I just want to sleep!"

"It was on accident, KP, I swear!" The voice of Ron cried.

"I know Ron. But, I still can't believe she told all that stuff!"

"I'm really sorry, Kim!"

"How would you feel if someone spouted off your most deepest darkest secret, Konnie?" Kim waged on.

"I wouldn't like it! But I'm…"

"How would Wade feel if we told him about the dream you had about him last night?"

Konnie froze physically.

"You can't!"

"If I try hard enough, I can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Konnie began to freak out. What if it happened? She felt so bad about telling Wade all those things.

"We'll do it too."

"NO!" Konnie shouted. She began to kick and scream, throwing things around her room.

"I WON'T LET YOU!"

Dr. Durgburg heard the screaming of Konnie in his office .He ran to the little nook of the building made to be Konnie's home. He bolted through the door and tried to comfort the screaming girl.

"I'm sorry!" Konnie cried, "I'm so sorry!"

"So, what kind of episode was it, Doctor?"

"Well, it turns out Konnie is able to hear both Kim and Ron's feelings and thoughts in her own head. This is something we honestly did not consider while evaluating Konnie."

"How is she?"

Wallis looked at his computer monitor to where the young face of Wade Load peered back at him.

"Better. We gave her some medication we think will lower down the voices."

"Were the voices she heard really Kim and Ron?"

"Not exactly. Konnie, as we have learned, is able to feel the reactions of Ron and Kim after a certain situation. When Konnie feels happy, sad, mad, or any other emotion in a situation, she automatically can hear how Kim and Ron would feel in the same situation."

"Sounds complicated."

"It is, honestly. We can't figure out what caused her brain to feel such extreme tension. But, I do have good news for her that I think she'll like to hear."

"What's that?"

"Rufus is himself again."

**So, my cousin and I were talking about this actual piece of fiction. I think she thinks I didn't pull it off too good. I know, it sucks.**

**I honestly kinda made Konnie go crazy in this chapter. I just wanted to show everyone how she can actually hear what Kim and Ron would probably say in reaction to something. This may cause a lot of y'all to get confused. All this madness will eventually even out though. I promise!**

**Konnie is now 7 chapters long, yay!**

**I think that this will probably stretch out to about 12 or 13 chapters. I can't really tell yet. I know how this is going to end and everything. The ending is in a notebook in my room and half of the last chapter is already typed! See, I haven't slacked that much off!**

**I'm considering doing lots of other things too! I'm going to help keep KP alive, even if I do take a life time to update a flipping story, I'm just glad to have this chapter up!**

**_Jewelie_**

**(out)**


	8. You Still Look Hot

So, did you miss me?

Well, say hello to chapter 8. Chapter 9 is going to be up whenever I can get it up. It's almost over (yay!)

Here it is, Enjoy!

** __******

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3--à

Konnie walked into her kitchen, took a glass from the cabinet, and a pill from the bottle in her hand.

"This will help your thoughts," Dr. Wallis had told her, "Take it twice a day."

For a few days now, Konnie had been taking the pills, and much to her suprise, they were helping her.

It was finally Friday, and she and Monique were going to shop around for party clothes. (Monique had also gotten an invite to Tara's party.) So Konnie went and sat on her couch. She looked around at her house.

The walls were a light pink color, unlike her room which was a hot pink. The kitchen and living room blended in together nicely. Every room was filled with girlish charm and teenaged paraphernalia. There was a door off one side of the living room that was a bathroom. That was it though, 1 living room, 1 kitchen, 2 baths, 1 bedroom. Not much, but enough for her.

A knock came at the door, and Konnie answered it.

"Girl, this place is TIGHT! You're so lucky to have your own place, this must rock!"

True, even if it did rock, Konnie felt alone sometimes. When she was alone, she would think about Wade, and everything about him that she liked. Sometimes, she thought about what it would be like to be normal, to have a real family, to not be two people genetically fused together.

Yet other times, she would miss Kim, or Ron. Or Ron or Kim's families. It was so hard being like this.

"You know it, now let's go!"

Konnie, however, pushed that aside, and began going to have fun shopping with Monique.

**__******

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3--à

Monique and Konnie walked out of the Science Facility together, and began walking on the side walk.

"So Mon, where are we going?"

"Well, I was thinking we could hit the mall, gorge ourselves on Club Banana Brand skirts and tops, and..."

"Actually, Monique, I'm not a big Club Banana person."

"What do you mean? Those fuzzy pink boots your wearing seems to speak louder."

"These boots, I got them at Smarty-Mart."

Monique stopped walking for a second.

"Say what?"

"Yeah, I get all my clothes from Smarty-Mart."

"Wait, hold up. I swear those are the same boots I saw at Club Banana yesterday for $95.00!"

"What the fuck! No, I would _never_ pay _at least_ $40.00 for a pair of shoes!"

Monique began to jump up and down screaming, "HOW MUCH DID YOU PAY FOR THOSE?"

Konnie smirked, "25.84, _with_ tax."

"Shut up!"

"Why should I?"  
"Girl, we are goin' to Smarty-Mart, do ya hear?"

**__******

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3--à

I remember Konnie laughing loudly as she told me how Monique had yanked her by the arm, and practically brought all the clothes the store had that would fit her.

"So Wade, be honest, how do I look?"

"If I say hot, would you slap me?"

Konnie laughed, "I can't slap you, you're on a computer screen."

"Okay then, you look hot."

Konnie spun around again in her mirror. A pink (what other color did you think?) glitter tie on top with a blue jean skirt stitched in the same color, and with identical gitter on it. Konnie caught herself on her bedpost, as the tall 4 inch heels nearly tripped her.

"How should I do my hair, Wade?"

"Just because I'm a super genius, doesn't mean I know what hairstyles look good or not."

"Well you were alot of help."

"Yeah, but you still look hot."

**__******

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3--à

My apologies for making this chapter so freakin' short, but do expect a new one soon.

Maybe my computer will kill over soon, but for now it's fine, and I'm so happy I could bring you this new chapter.

Jewelie

(o.u.t)


	9. She Was Going To Vomit

_I have every right to be nervous, and just a bit freaked out. I can do this, just keep telling myself that I can. I'm a strong independant girl who is actually two other people and is normal... wait._

Well, you can't expect a girl who is really two people to be able to live a normal life, can you? Well, it was the only thing Konnie could cling to. The idea that she could seriously become a normal and productive member of society. Yet, Konnie was desprately aware of the fact that she would eventually become Kim and Ron again. But, what would happen to her? She had no clue.

And she spent her car ride to the party explaining this to Monique.

"Plus, I think I'm totally crushing on someone, and I, wait..."

"Kon, you need to focus. Girl, I didn't expect that you could rant to me so bad."

"Neither did I, and I didn't realise that I was able to."

Konnie inside knew that was a lie. She knew that both Kim and Ron possessed severe emotions and were able to rant completely into long meaningless rants. Kim's emotions were pent up energy about battles between baddies, having so much stress, and how annoying Ron could be. Ron's rants could differ. While Ron was funny most of the time, he had menacing and almost painful thoughts. He often thought about how Kim could use a better sidekick, how she deserved better and him, and how he desprately kept thinking about her in a strange new light. Of course there were rants about his parents, being unpopular, and he's belief that would would flunk out of high school.

_It's seriously tough on them both, I wish they would talk to each other about it. They have alot in common even though they don't know about it._

But for now, Konnie just focused on the problems only she had. She knew that even though she was able to remember everything that Ron and Kim could, she could also remember every problem that she had.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Shego looked around the teen infested house. It reminded her of every party she had attended as a teenager, and it made her sick.

She was greatly aware that both Possible and her sidekick would usually avoid these kind of social gatherings. While she didn't fit in, and she obviously wasn't a teenager, she sat on a couch and covered herself parcially with a blanket on it. People were to busy talking or making out with each other that they didn't noticed her.

Besides, Shego cared less about them, there was only one person she was after.

She watched the door open, and her target walked straight through it. She walked with class and her pretty eyes sparkled.

Shego carefully pulled out the weapon she was given, and focused solely on her target. She aimed with great care and in one swift move was able to pull the trigger. Out shot a beam of green light into the victim's leg and struck her. Shego knew her job here was done here for now. She was able to walk out of the room and she made her way out the back door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Konnie looked around the room, she and Monique had just entered the house and the atmosphere was nerve-wreaking. The music boomed through a cheap sterio and the place was filled to the brim with people talking, dancing, and doing somethings that made Konnie nervous. Maybe Wade was right, maybe it was a bad idea to come here.

But Monique looked right at home, she twirled around the room like an angel and was able to start conversations with everyone.

Konnie just backed up into the closest wall next to her, and there was where she thought she would stay.

"Hey! Well look who it is!"

She felt chills in her arms, and she turned to see the person who had spoken to her.

She stopped dead as soon as she saw him. _Oh no! The boy from Mrs. Taughtable's class!_

Her mind went racing, what did he want with her?

"Oh. Um, hi?"

"That's odd, your cousin never hangs out at these kinds of parties. Tell me Miss Miller, do you have a boyfriend?"

Konnie didn't like how close this boy was to her, or how he was looking at her. She felt uncomfortable in her current surroundings. But before she could stop herself, a meek "Yes" came from her lips.

_Yes?_

"Oh. I see. Well, that's okay. My name's Joey, it's nice to meet you, even if you do have a boyfriend."

She nodded her head. Her quick thinking had got her out of a lot of trouble. "Well, I'll see you J-"

"Wait!" He practically pushed her into the wall. "Don't go. Even if you do have a boyfriend, I still would like to get to know you better." His arms restrained her, and his body pressed hard against her own. Konnie could barely breathe, and she couldn't understand why he wouldn't get off of her.

His mouth was so close to hers, and Konnie could smell alcholol on his breath. His pants were tight against his waist and a bulge from between his legs pressed against her stomach. Konnie thought she was going to vomit.

"**Monique!" **She yelled to the girl across the room in distress.

Monique stopped dead in her tracks. She turned to where she had heard her name, and saw Konnie. Her eyes widened.

"Konnie! Girl, your getting more action than me, and I've been talking to more guys!" She winked at her, "Have fun, babe!"

Konnie lost her sense of breathing. Did Monique really think this was consensual? She looked at her friend in confusement, and then saw why Monique was not helping her.

A faint green "S" was marked on the back of Monique's leg and Monique's eyes had become a bright shade of green.

--------------------------

_Konnie's next chapterwill behere in 2 weeks. Right before my Birthday._

_3 Jewelie_

(Out)


	10. Could Never Be Done

**It was 3 weeks instead of four.-Heh- Sorry. I didn't know I would be spending one of those weeks with my Grandparents. -Smile-**

**It was a good trip! And it help me straighten out a few things. So here is your beloved story! I'm so happy to see people actually are still into Konnie, even after all this time. It's filled with so many horrendous mistakes! And yet some how people are still drawn to it! -Love-Love- **_**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Had this been planned? Was this guy one of Drakken's henchmen?

Konnie wildly asked herself these questions as she found herself being flattened into the wall behind her. Well, it was obvious that Joey was not one of Drakken's henchmen. He was just a drunk and horny teenager who really didn't know what he was doing. His horrid breath stung Konnie's nose and his hands just kept touching her at a disgusting pace.

Konnie knew she couldn't keep thinking like this. Who knew how far this guy would go?

They were in front of so many people. By now attention had been drawn to the girl trying to ward off her attacker. Why didn't anyone try to help? Were they too scared? Too weak? Konnie didn't know. What she did know was that she had to do something. But she was at a loss for any type of plan.

She felt waves of sickness running through her body. The insides of her mouth was watering and her throat felt like it was opening. Her stomach lurched and out came the disgusting taste of the half digested Nacos that Konnie and Monique had eaten before arriving to the party. However she could only think one thing.

_Monique. Where was she now?_

Konnie was dizzy and nauseated. If it hadn't been for Joey shouting at her, "You little bitch! You just barfed in my fucking face!" she wouldn't have any idea what was going on. Relying soly on instinct she kicked Joey in his right knee cap as he was attending to his face. As he fell to the ground Konnie ran past all the party goers that were staring at the two in shock.

She managed to push past the large crowd. She stopped at the other wall and let herself lean against it. Her breath was fast and she tried to regain her composure. But, after what had just happened how could she?

After a moment, Konnie allowed herself to look up to see what was going on. Instead, she had to look up and meet Monique face to face.

Monique's eyes still glowed a bright green and looking into them made Konnie feel very uneasy. Right in between Monique were two tall and muscular guys. Both had their arms around Monique and their stature seemed to help flaunt her off. Konnie caught a quick glance of Monique's leg only to see the 'S' still shining right under the fabric of Monique's blue capri pants.

"Now Konnie, just because I've upgraded doesn't mean we're not still friends."

"Uh..upgraded?" The words seemed to fall from her lips to the air in confusion and misery.

"Yes, I'm better now than I was before."

At these words Monique snapped her fingers. The two males next to her grabbed grabbed a random young girl behind her. The girl was thin and her pushing and screaming to ward off her attackers didn't help a bit.

"Stop it!" Long platinum blonde curls spun around her head and pale blue eyes widened in panic, "This is my house! I invited you here, how dare you treat me like this!"

Konnie watched as the two thrusted Tara upright and had her facing Monique.

"Now now, Dearie. This is a thank you for inviting us." Monique pressed her lips against the girl's own. Konnie watched in horror as the panicked eyes of the blonde turned from an icey blue to a horrid glowing green.

_That's how she's doing it. Anyone she kisses will become possessed like she is. They become minions of Monique who herself has turned into a slave of Drakken and Shego._

Tara no longer struggled against the two guys holding her up. In fact, she wrapped her own arms around them and flashed a smile. "This is what we were born do to." Her voice was dark, the innocence in it vanished and Tara herself became one of Konnie's enemies as well.

She wasn't sure how to react. The only thing she knew to do was run.

And that was what she did.

Konnie ran. She ran so hard it was painful. Her mind was racing at a sickening speed. What was she to do now?

Out the back door and away she ran. Where was she to run to?

Home. The Institute.

It was a long run there, but Konnie knew that was the only place where she could be safe. Safe from the growing number of people now after her. She knew she would have to eventually face them all. That thought scared her. She wanted to run away, to be a coward. That was what she wanted and her desire to run away and hide was stronger than her will to fight.

She knew she couldn't.

She had to fight, to be a hero. "Hero", what an odd thing to call herself. All she had wanted was to be normal and to fit in. To become an average person.

And that was something that could never be done.

Konnie was still running. Blonde hair fell out of pigtails into long strands that fought to keep up with her fast pace.

Her fingers also ran, but to a different location. Her hip. She pulled the pink device off the clip that was attached the the belt she was wearing. Fingertips pressed the buttons that were needed. She had to see his face. That was what she needed.

"Wade here."

_My eyes came upon a horrific sight. Never had I seen a soul in such fear._

_Of course, Konnie wasn't just any soul._

_**I was in love with her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

(End)


End file.
